


The Delightful Date

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Gency, bunny ribbit, bunnyribbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: What will two couples make of their day together, a once in a lifetime chance as they finally manage to bring Angela away from her endless pile of work?





	The Delightful Date

Summer was a time of the year that was always full of festivities and fun. There wasn’t any major festivals or romantic events during this time of the year as with the other seasons. However, it was definitely one with festivities and fun. The nights were always filled with chatter and people, whether they were simply walking by the stylish stores that lined the streets or the stalls that were set up at the city’s center where festivals were often held.

Though the level of excitement and celebration of the nightlife in the city center could hardly compare to that during the lunar new year and the mid-autumn festival, they were quite lively nevertheless. Such was the way of life in the now peaceful Japan.

It was on one of such rather ordinary summer day that Genji had chosen to bring Angela on a date. Well, ‘bring’ was probably not the proper way to describe it. Perhaps coerced would be better. He had to practically pull her from her works, carrying her in his arms while she pouted and protested, just so he could sit her down on the bed and talk about the plans.

 _Then_ it took Hana coming along to actually convince her to take a day off for herself. As much as he admired and respected how much she worked, she really neglected to take care of herself at times. He can’t remember the last time that she had taken a vacation, actually did she _ever_ take a vacation? At best, he had been able to drag her out a few days in a month on dates and things of the such. He never complained about it, of course, it was her work and he had plenty of his own.

However, there had to be some sort of moderation in all things. As such, he was absolutely determined to convince her. He knew not whether she realized that and agreed, or whether it was because Hana also came. Either way, he was glad that she finally agreed.

The pair soon found themselves in Japan. Their day began at noon, dining at a modest traditional restaurant. It wasn’t overly fancy nor memorable, but definitely an important part of their day. After all, that was when he finally saw Angela unwind, smiling and laughing as she allowed herself to relax and move her mind away from her thoughts about work.

He knew that it rarely, if ever, happened. Even in the middle of a combat situation or dinner at the base, she was doubtlessly thinking about the possible things that might happen and the things that she would need to do once she finished whatever task she was doing. As such, he was quite pleased to see that she was actually enjoying herself rather than still working in her mind. That was the point of the day after all.

As they exited the restaurant, Genji smoothly slid his hand into hers, a hand which she grasped lovingly and rather willingly. To his amusement, it was not until they had walked a few blocks down the street when she finally finished chatting with Hana about shopping and noticed the fact that they were holding hands. Met by an innocent smile on the face of her lover, all she could do is cover up her giggle with her free hand before leaning in toward him.

“A sly ninja as always aren’t you. You _could_ just offer your hand to me like a normal person.”

Genji raised an eyebrow and very calmly responded with, “Well if I were to do that, you would say no to tease me, saying that I should work harder to get to hold your hand or something of the sort. I would say sneaking my hand into yours was pretty hard work.”

Angela considered this for a moment before smiling brightly and rewarding him with a kiss on his cheek for his rather clever reply. Their hands swung between them gently, rhythmic to the pace of each step. They passed many shops, pausing here and there to gaze at the items they offered. They eventually found themselves visiting one, yet another modest place with cute items.

It was a joy for him to watch Angela and Hana chat as they picked out clothes they think would fit the other or would like the other’s opinion on. As well-versed as he may be with girls, he was not going to interfere with their choosing. He knew there would come a time for him to give his input. As such, he simply leaned against a wall with a convenient view.

As for Lucio, however, he stuck by Hana’s side. There was a young man who was much more well-versed in the young lady's and overall modern fashion. Being of similar profession and popularity, he supposed that as a couple they were quite a pair. Soon enough, both Angela and Hana had found themselves a small stack of clothes that they wanted to try on.

Their eyes met even as Genji got up from his leaning position, making Angela smile at the sight of her cute cyborg ninja. It may come with experience but it was definitely amusing to see how he knew exactly when to start moving to accommodate with her wish. After all, who else could give her better feedback on whether her outfit would please her lover other than Genji himself?

In the end though, it was not as if he wouldn’t think that everything looks lovely on his Angela. Well, there was a low cut dress that she presented to him with a graceful pull of the curtain and a flirtatious smirk. _That_ made his jaw drop even as a flash came from Hana’s phone. As his vent popped open to release a gentle mist of steam, Angela giggled and dropped her act.

“Good reaction. So? What about this one, Genji?”

Genji coughed once before looking her over once more before hesitantly speaking, “Well, you look extremely sexy in it but I don’t think it’s exactly … your style for wearing outside.”

Angela pretended to think for a moment before smiling. “Good~ You passed the test. But you got one thing wrong.”

Genji blinked before tilting his head in curiosity. Angela then winked at him before turning to go back into the changing room, glancing over her shoulder as she spoke.

“This is not for anyone else to see but _you._ ”

The curtains closed, prompting Genji to look at the couple standing nearby on his right. Lucio had an impressed expression on his face and made a clapping motion with his hands while Hana was covering her signature smirk with one hand before giving him a thumbs-up.

The couples left with a bag full of new clothes, each bag held by the male despite any protest that any of the ladies may have voiced. This was rather evident by how the way both clung to their lover’s arm as if in thanks for the service they were performing. Well, it was a small price to pay for being clung to by a pretty girl. Both of the men that day could agree on that fact at the very least.

They found themselves in front of a large center, where Hana’s eyes lit up. She gazed toward Genji with eagerness in her eyes, which made the other two feel rather left out and confused. Genji simply sighed and responded with a smirk before beginning to walk toward the door.

“I hope I don’t ruin your day, Ms. Song.”

Hana simply stuck out her tongue at him before responding coolly, “No Ms. Song business here. You better not go easy on me Genji.”

The opened doors revealed a large arcade, filled with music, voices, sounds, and lights. By the others had absorbed everything, Hana had already found the game she wanted to play. She pointed at it and eagerly skipped toward the machine as Genji nodded, leaving Lucio to look between the two before sighing as he trailed after the girl who suddenly abandoned him.

Genji suddenly seemed to remember something and looked over at Angela sheepishly, only to be met with a pout before she broke into a soft smile and pushing him toward the machine that in front of Hana.

“Go on now. Impress me.”

Genji saw down and laid his hands on the controls. It had been many years since he last played at an arcade, though he had recently picked up a few games back at the base. As busy as he was, Angela was _much_ busier and there were times when even he had nothing else to occupy himself. As exciting as meditation and reading was, the draw of video games drew him back now and then. Besides, it was rather interesting to see how his experience with Overwatch and real life combat changed his perception and video gaming abilities.

The coin slid smoothly into the slot of the machine, allowing him to look through the familiar characters. He smiled to himself as he spotted his old favorite, the one that he had always played and had practiced on the most in the recent times. However, this was not the one he picked. Instead, he picked a monk. One with an honorable and pacifist background who only fought when he truly needed to.

Much like someone else he knew. Though comparing him to this video game character would not do him justice. After all, Zenyatta was far stronger.

The pair loaded onto the 2D stage, facing each other with their life bar and other information loading onto the screen promptly. As the music picked up its rhythm, Genji found himself cornered to some degree. As good as he was, Hana definitely seemed to have the upper hand. The cyborg frowned a bit as he failed to predict an attack, allowing her to lock him into a finishing combo that he could not stop as she unleashed her power bar on him.

They agreed on a best of 5 prior to the match, which was fortunate considering that it wasn’t an impressive show at all for Angela. His bar was at zero and Hana’s was tapped down to only 70% at best.

“Eo? Yogeo in-gongjineung?”

Genji rolled his eyes as he heard Hana taunting him from the other side, hearing her giggle afterward as she most likely got punched on the arm by Lucio. With that, the second match began.

The second match ended with an upset as Genji won the round much to Angela’s delight. He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek as Hana peeked from the side of the machine to frown at him and stick out her tongue tauntingly. They wasted no time beginning the third match though.

The timer ticked down to nearly zero despite both of them fighting rather than stalling or hiding. Blows after blows were exchanged as they seemed to be more evenly matched this time around.

However, Genji misread a single attack, the one that ticked his life down to zero even as Hana’s character stood with only a sliver of her own health bar remaining. A small “Kuso ...” could be heard as he gazed at the final score screen. The name “D.VA” popped up once more, albeit second place to her own score from the first round, as she proudly placed her score onto the leaderboard.

“Mō issen negaou ne,” the young cyborg said to himself, though Angela nodded with a smile as he met her gaze. Well, she did know that phrase after all.

And apparently, so did Hana as she leaned over the side once more to smugly smirk at him. “Geim-eul hamyeon igyeoyaji.”

Genji nodded as he loaded up once more. However, this time his selection cursor changed off the monk. Instead, it went to another man.

A middle-aged ninja infamous for his ability to confuse the opponent with his speed. Creating and closing distance between himself and his opponent is a vital part, though not many people liked him too much. As fancy as he seemed, some complained that he was too hard to play for the low damage value that he put out.

For Genji however, he was the perfect pick. Even from his youth, he recalled connecting with the man. More than the physical description and profession, there was something about his style and personality that made him quite likable. A soothing and calm voice even amidst the battle, along with the smooth flow of his blade when he chooses to brandish it. _That_ was a man that he looked up to, despite being fictional.

“D.va-san, honki o misete miro.”

Her smirk quickly turned into an expression of surprise as she saw the change of character on the stage. As confident as she was in winning, as a gamer she was still wary. After all, why would Genji not pick this character until now? Was he just trying to mix things up to try and get her off guard? Either way, she was not going to let him have a chance. She was going to get her third point.

The results definitely surprised everyone other than Genji himself. Despite losing the first few trades, he steadily evened the health bars and eventually ticked Hana’s own health down to zero. He did not bother to put his name on the leaderboard despite making it to third place. Not that anyone really noticed.

“Jjajeungna.”

Genji chuckled and coyly replied, “Eh? Sono teido ka?” only to receive a frown from Angela. He smiled apologetically before she broke into a sigh as she hid her smile behind her hand. She had never seen him so competitively and lively before, there was no way she could be mad at him for the banter the two were having.

“You better beat her now. Otherwise, you lose your honor forever,” Angela poked at him.

The comment caught him off guard for a moment, his mouth open slightly before he changed his expression to one of mock thoughtfulness. He nodded wisely and said calmly, “You’re right, I might end up having to consider committing honorable sudoku.”

Angela opened her mouth to chastise him for teasing her, only to pause for a moment as his words registered. Her mind went blank in confusion for a moment, just a bit too long for her to reply before the beginning of the next round.

In their last round, Genji did not seem to hesitate any longer. His character moved across the screen, attacking at Hana’s from multiple different angles. Just when Hana thought she had an opening and moved to attack, a victorious smirk accompanied by a glint of Genji’s eyes told Angela otherwise. Hana quickly realized her mistake, as if having seen the look in Genji’s eyes as well. But by then, it was much too late.

“Owarida.”

Hana’s character met an onslaught of attacks, knocking her into the air and allowing Genji to land hit after hit. Even using her power bar to break from the combo did not save her, as Genji predicted it in his backward dash to prevent the short hit-stun, only to dash forward with great precision to strike just as he character became vulnerable once more. With that, the fight was over.

Genji let out a soft sigh as Angela hugged him happily and Lucio patted the pouty ex-champion on the head. As Hana gazed at the screen, she saw a score that pushed her down by one rank, to second place. Her eyes widened at the familiar tag, standing up suddenly to the point of almost hitting Lucio’s chin with her head. By then though, Genji had already stood up with a knowing smile and linked his arm with Angela’s, getting ready to leave.

As Lucio tugged on her arm to do the same, Hana began to follow him. She cast one last glance at the screen behind her, the screen that the young cyborg had been using just moments ago. After all, he had just used a tag she had not seen for many years. For so long, she had been hoping to face the one person whose score she could never beat, the legendary Demon Fighter of Hanamura.

The previously unknown player by the tag of G.N.G.

* * * * * * * *

Alas, their double date in Japan came to an end. While they wanted to stay out longer, they did end up compromising with Angela to return early. She had protested that she didn’t want to stay out too late, hence not bringing any fancy dress for dinner or a kimono for the festive stalls at night. Though she regretted it now, they were still heading back.

Even if their wonderful day came to an end a bit earlier than they realized that they would have wanted, it was a wonderful day nevertheless. Their dinner was filled with joy as everyone found time to eat together once more, listening to the recount of the two couple’s days, with Hana pouting at Genji and demanding a rematch every other sentence.

After dinner, Hana approached Genji to ask him about his tag, only to hesitate before sighing with a smile. As curious and excited as she was to finally have a chance to fight against him, he did defeat her in the end. Probing at her habits and skills with a character that wasn’t even his main, learning about her tricks and techniques before showing his true skill to defeat her. She couldn’t ask for a better rival.

Well, she supposed that it would be nice if he had told her earlier. And not always so busy with his girlfriend. Not that she minded of course. Seeing as how happy they were together that night, she didn’t have the heart to steal him from Angela over video games.

Her rematch against him can wait for another day.

With that, their wonderful day together came to an end. Yet in their memories, there will always be the vivid image of their smiling faces, the competitive tension in the air, the gentle breeze of air conditioning that starkly contrasted with the warm and humid air outside of the arcade, and the most importantly, the warm touches of love.

The gentle touches against the gamers’ arms, the soft kisses exchange clandestinely, the warmth of their linked arms, and the countless other small gestures that they all exchanged. A day full of memories together as friends, yet also between two separate pairs of couples.

A date full of delight.


End file.
